I Have faced The Great Serpents Of The North
by Dragon flam
Summary: How the great Thranduil got the burn on his face, the back story to how he had to face dragon in the first place, and the heart break that followed.
1. Look after my kingdom

"_Atar,_ (Father), Renastray said your need of me was great", said Prince Thranduil as he entered the king's throne room.

"Indeed", replied King Oropher as he turned to greet his son. "I will be gone for some time, and will need you to make sure Mirkwood doesn't topple over while I'm gone!" The amusement that was in the king's eyes was unmistakable, but the prince had no such reaction. Not that the king was bad at his job, but Thranduil, unlike his father, took the roll of ruling almost as serious as death. In fact, there was even a rumor that the crowned prince of Mirkwood only smiled once in his whole life. "But, honestly", continued Oropher, "Watch our kingdom while I am away."

"May I ask why you will departing my lord, and when?"

"I shall leave at break of day. As for the first question, well…"

"Well?" Thranduil asked uneasily. He didn't like where this was going.

"Well, I can tell you it will be have extreme danger."

Thranduil narrowed his eyes and took a step closer to the king. "This is about Gondor, isn't it?" Thranduil's father merely stared off into the distance. He knew his son thought that helping the other realms was useless and weakened their armies. But, most of all, he knew that the prince would not have his father risk his life for the city of men. "_Atar_, think this trough! You realize how flawed this plan is? Not only is the path through the mountains long and dangerous, but if the king is injured, our people would be thrown into a frenzy! On top of that…"

"Enough! Do you not think that I have thought of that? I have planned this through, Thranduil. There is no need to worry."

"There is all the need to worry! So many things could go wrong! Your life, along with our people's, is not worth some other realm, and a city of men at that! Are you sure that you've thought this through?"

Oropher couldn't take it anymore. Who was Thranduil to challenge his father and king! "I thought I said enough! If Mirkwood assists other realms, then in our time of need, they will come and aide us! Use your brain Thranduil! It's there for a reason!"

"Then let me go in your place, _Atar_! I'm far more expendable."

"NO! My decision is final. _I_ am going to Gondor. _You_ will remain here. There is no more to it. Go now. I have preparations to make."

"But…"

"Now!"

With one last glare, Prince Thranduil bowed and walked away. As soon as the echo of the Prince's footsteps could no longer be heard, the king fell back into his throne. He stayed like that for hours, pondering what to do about his troublesome son. Soon, the serving girl Renastray walked in, carrying a try of food.

"My lord", she said, "You didn't arrive for dinner, my lord."

"Hum? Oh! I didn't? Oh, well, ah, _hantanyel_ Renastray, (Thank You Renastray)."

Renastray lifted one brown eyebrow. "Is something troubling you, my lord?" She, like the other elves of Mirkwood, had a good sense as to when her king had something on his mind.

He sighed. "Nothing gets past you, does it?" He sighed again. "I don't know what to do with him."

"Do with who, my lord?" she asked, though she already had a pretty good idea who he was talking about.

"Thranduil. I know he means well, but honestly! He can be so pig headed sometimes! He has the nerve to question me. I value his opinion, but he has to realize that when I say something, that's what's going to happen."

"Well, maybe he speaks out of turn because he cares about you. I mean, you are his king, but you are also his father. Thranduil doesn't want any harm to be fall you, my lord. He wants to help in any way he can. You said yourself that you value his opinion."

Oropher stared wide eyed at Renastray. She bite her lip then said, "Sorry my lord, I didn't mean….. I mean…. Ah….. Well…sorry, sorry, I didn't mean to speak out of turn, I mean th-th-that's just my opinion, not that it matter's….I'll just be going now."

"RENASTRAY!" She froze. Renastray turned back to the king. "Renastray, when did you get so wise?" She blinked and replied, "Oh, well, I, well, um…. I guess I just know a lot about your son." At this Oropher raised an eyebrow. "I mean, I've known him sense he was an elfling."

"Hum….well, any way thank you for your wisdom", the king said, "and for the food."

"No problem, my lord." With that, she turned, and as Thranduil had did, bowed and walked done the stair case. The king chewed thoughtfully on his elven bread. Not only was Renastray's little outburst wise, but spot on too! He would have to come to her with his Thranduil problem's more often. She obviously knew how to handle this. Oropher yawned. Tomorrow was going to be a long day. He needed rest. And so, the king made his way to his soft bed, and fell into a deep sleep.


	2. A mysterious letter

**_I realized that Atar is indeed elfish for Father, but it's _****_Quenya Elfish, and Thranduil speaks Sindarin Elfish. Sorry! _**

The next morning was full of yelling. Lots and lots of yelling. Elves were running about, grabbing last minute supplies, saying good-bye to loved ones, and loading up the supply wagon. "Make sure that bag doesn't fall out! No, Kahris, you're putting that crate in upside down! Now you're putting it in sideways. Ai! Valar help us! Henata, help your brother", barked the prince from the announcing ledge that was used for, well, announcing. Thranduil rubbed his temples. He cared for his kin, and would die for them, but sometimes they were just so thick! He had been charged with supervising the loading of the supply wagon, so, here he was, trying to correct the mistakes of others.

"Lord Thranduil, where shall we put the lambis bread?"

"Next to the water barrels."

"Yes my lord." The she-elf's eyes widened. "Um…my lord?" she inquired.

_"__What?!"_

She began laughing. "I…Don't think….Kahris….gets the idea of packing." She managed between laughs.

Thranduil turned and slapped his forehead. Down in the center of the town, Kahris and Henata were taking food from the wagon and throwing it at each other. "What in the name of all things good and holy are they doing!?" yelled the prince. At that he leaped down from his perch and silenced the two squabbling siblings. "The point is to be packing the wagon, not unpacking it. Clean this mess up. Renastray!"

"Yes Lord Thranduil?"

"Tell King Oropher the departure time will be dallied", glaring at the two siblings.

"Yes my lord."

After the mess was cleaned, and Kahris and Henata had be scolded, it was time for the chosen elves to leave.

"Remember, the supply wagon will stop by a week from now, and that the Mirkwood spider nest is to be destroyed by the time I'm back and…"

"Relax, Ada, this is what I've been preparing for my entire life, though this roll you have given me is temporary. I've got this. You should be worrying about yourself. The pass through the mountains is a dangerous one."

The king sighed. "Ah, you're right. Take care, Thranduil."

"You too, Ada."

For weeks, the schedule stayed the same. Thranduil would wake up, give announcements, patrol the forest, arrange the taxes, inspect the guards, patrol again, then sleep and repeat. He didn't mind the same old thing every day. He was to rule someday, so this would be good practice. Everything was as it should be, until that fateful day came. It started when Renastray knocked at the door to the Prince's chambers.

"My lord?"

"Come in Renastray", Thranduil said in a manner that would be given to a friend. But, then again, they were friends. After all, they had grown up together. At the Prince's reply, Renastray entered.

"My lord, you have a letter", said Renastray, "And I brought you your supper."

Each time she entered the bed room, she could not help but stare in awe. The walls were painted a deep green with a silver leaf trim. The bedspread was an intricate weave of silver, green, and brown. The real wonder, was the oak wood desk in the corner. On the legs were complex carvings of leafs, trees, birds, stars, the moon. Needless to say, it was beautiful.

"Thank you Renastray. Just leave them on my desk." Thranduil reached for the letter as Renastray left. "Oh, and Renastray?"

"Yes, my lord?"

"There is no need to call me 'lord'. You are my friend, after all."

She couldn't help but wince. "Yes….Thranduil." She closed the door behind her and leaned against it for support. _You are my friend._ His words echoed in her head for a few minutes. _Just a friend?! _She wanted to scream. Almost everyone knew of her affection for the elf prince, except, of course, Thranduil. Even the king was catching on, and Oropher paid about as much attention to his son's personal life as he did to stepping on a twig. She laughed silently. That's Thranduil for you. As sharp as a spear when it came to battle, but oblivious when it came to other elf's feelings. A loud crash from inside the room interrupted her thoughts. She rushed inside to find Thranduil sitting in the corner, one hand holding the letter, the other holding his head. Next to him was the tray she had just brought in, the food on it scattered about. It was obvious it had fallen with Thranduil when he had tumbled. His face showed so much emotion and pain. Renastray had never seen him like this.

"Thranduil?" she asked cautiously.

As soon as he heard her voice, his emotionless mask slipped back on.

"Oh, forgive me Renastray, I merely tripped. All is well. Will you please clean this up? I need to take a night patrol out."

"Yep. That's why I'm here. To clean up the Prince's mess", She said, though all the amusement in her face showed she was teasing. And Thranduil grinned. Once he left she couldn't help but smile too. Thranduil hardly ever smiled, especially these days. Lately, all she was able to get out of him was a smirk, if she was lucky. But her smile quickly turned into a frown. The way he looked when she had walked in was unforgettable. He had looked so reduced and troubled. Thranduil was hiding something. Something important, and it had something to do with that letter. He was a pretty good liar, but Renastray knew him all too well. He wasn't probably hiding something. No. He was definitely hiding something.

If she had known, Renastray wouldn't have believed just how close her guess was.

**Well, there it is. Chapter 2. Now I can check that off my list of things to do. Really hope you liked it. I'm trying to build the back story. You'll get your serpents soon! Well, actually, I don't really know when you'll get dragons, but I hope it's soon! I have to create the back story first.**


	3. Drama in the Library

Thranduil read the letter one last time. "But what could mean_?_" he said to himself, "Well that's a dumb question." True, the message could not be clearer, though a little hard to read, being in the black speech. After Thranduil had taken out the portal, he had retired to his chambers to think. It had been two days since then note had arrived, and he still couldn't find a solution to the problem. This was probably the most horrifying thing that had happened to the kingdom in a good while. He reached for the letter once more. On it, in the langue of the orc, read the following:

_You want your king._

_We want our stone._

_You bring it to us,_

_We bring him to you._

_You have one week. Tell anyone of this and we will kill our precious king. Trust us, we will know, Prince Thranduil. If you are late, say good bye to Oropher._

Inside the letter had been half a pendent. It was a first quarter moon. Thranduil had the other half, a half smiling sun, which, combined with the moon, created a whole pendent. He remembered when his father had given it to him as a child saying, "Take this, my little elfling, and remember, I will always be with you, even when we are apart." That had been 550 years ago. He had no idea that Oropher still had it, let alone still wore it. But the bottom line was that the evidence was over whelming; It was obvious that the king had been captured, being held by orcs.

But what troubled him was this talk of their 'stone'. What could that be? And how would he find it _and_ find the orcs in five days? It would be a long night of studying. Thranduil folded he letter into his pocket, and hurried down to the library.

"Hello, Revenil", said the prince as he passed the head librarian.

"Good evening, Lord Thranduil. Is there any way I may assist you?"

He pandered the offer for a moment. Though Thranduil couldn't see how the orcs could know who he told about the threating note, he didn't want to risk the life of the king, no matter how unlikely. But, then again, the Mirkwood library was awfully big, and the clock was ticking. Perhaps a little help wouldn't hurt. It wasn't like he would spill the whole secret, or anything.

"Yes, I suppose there is. By chance is there anything in the archives about the orc's stone? Or something of that type?"

"Hum . . . Well, I don't know much about orcs, much less a stone in their culture, but if this jewel of yours exists, there would be a book on it, somewhere in here. Try the 'Gems of the dark' section. If it's not there, I don't know where you'd find it. It's in the west wing."

"Thank you."

"May I ask why you have a sudden interest in orcs, my lord?"

"I've always had a certain interest in orcs. After all, they are a constant threat to my people. Know your enemy, as the king always says."

Thranduil made his way into the center of the library before turning to the west wing. And so, the search began. He tore through book after book in the hope of finding anything. After the moon was high in the sky, and an hour of reading had commenced, footsteps echoed throughout the grand halls of the library.

"Thranduil?" came the voice of Renastray. After finding Thranduil's bed empty, and a tray of food untouched, she had come to the library in hopes that he would be there.

"Is all well?"

"Hum?" said Thranduil as he looked up from his book, The Eternal Dark.

"Is all well?" she said as if talking to a three year old.

"Yes Yes I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

His eyes had bags under his eyes and his face was a white sheet. He was not fine.

"You liar."

"Pardon?"

"I said you liar! There is no way you are fine."

"I said I'm alright . . ."

"You keep saying it, but you're not! Shall we look at the facts!" By now her voice was a shout and people were starting to stare.

"You don't sleep", she started to list, "You barely eat, you don't talk to anyone, anymore, and the only time you come out of your chambers is to take out a patrol!"

Keeping his calm voice, Thranduil asked, "Are you done?"

"No, no I am not! I'll be done when you tell me what's wrong!"

"Then I will have to disappoint you."

"DISAPOINT ME!? We are far past the point of disappointment! So for the love of Valor, just tell me what's wrong!"

"I can't!" Now he too, was shouting, drawing the attention of more elves.

"Why?! Because it makes you look weak?!"

"No, because the results would be disastrous!"

"Why!"

Thranduil couldn't take it. He began to walk way, deeper into the library.

"Hey! I'm not done with you!"

But he kept walking.

"Fine!" she shouted. As she turned, Renastray came face to face with a crowd of twenty. They had seen the whole episode.

"Um . . . Hi?" she said as she scratched her head in embarrassment. The elves looked at one another before disbanding back to where they had come from.

Why did she have to be so over protective? That was all he could think. He shook his head to clear it. It didn't matter now. The library was a complete waste of time. He sighed. Though she was infuriating, Renastary had been right about one thing. He needed sleep. After he was sure that Renastray had left the library he made his way up the stairs to his bed where he fell asleep in a matter of seconds.

**Sorry! I know, this one was short, but, I am off to Canada and will not have any means of updating. So I wanted to update and tell people that I will not be able to update any time soon. Sorry! But then again, I am not sure if people are reading this. Give me some evidence that this story is being read and that I am not wasting my time! I will elaborate on this chapter in the next one. **


	4. A Dream or a Vision?

"Thranduil? Thranduil, open our eyes."

"Who's there?!" He called out to the darkness, for that was all he could see.

"You must awaken, my prince. There is much we must discus."

Thranduil opened his eyes as so they were only slits. Through his cracked eye lids, he saw a site that took all of his warrior training to not shout out in surprise. Before him all was black, except for one thing; a girl. She herself was illuminating the room.

"This . . . this isn't possible!" He stammered. Though elves did have a slight glow around them, none, especially a small elfling, had the brightness break through the dark. The small elfling was simply dress with a white gown and gray hair band that kept her loose black hair out of her face.

"Who, er, what are you?" said the prince as he started backing up to the head board of his bed.

She gave a small laugh. "There is no need to fear, Prince Thranduil of Mirkwood. I come to help you."

"With what?"

She laughed again. "With what you ask?" She continued to laugh. After she had finished, she turned back to the prince, who was making his way out of the bed and towards the girl. "I come to help you reclaim your father, of course!"

"Oh. Wait! How do you know that my father has been taken?"

"For one, you just told me. Second, my master is all knowing. He knows all."

"Yes, I know what 'all knowing means", Thranduil replied with thick sarcasm. The small elfling squinted her eyes and snapped, "You want my help or not?"

"Right, sorry. Forgive me, but how will you be able to assist me? You seem very young to be involved with something so dangerous."

She sighed rather loudly. "I am older than you might think. In fact, I am older than you, times ten! Now shut up and listen. The black stone is what the orcs seek."

"Really . . . I have never heard of it. Why do the orcs want it so bad, and how do I find it? There is nothing on such an artifact in the library."

"What part of shut up do you not understand? Now, if there are no more interruptions, I will continue. The black stone is part of an ancient cycle dating back to the first orc." She paused. Then, slowly, she asked, "Um, Thranduil? Do you know how the orcs came to be?"

"A troll and a sea hag had kids?"

"No, something much, much worse." She let out a long sigh. "To understand the present, Thranduil, you need to know the past. Long ago, there lived a wizard. He, unlike the rest of the council of the magic, craved power. World domination was the only thing that would satisfy his thirst. To do that, he needed an army. The first to fall into the darkness and tertiary of the magician were men. Not all, but just enough to take on his next target, the elves. Or so he thought. The elves resisted, and quickly took down his army of mortals. The wizard escaped. Once back in his lair, the wizard began to plot and scheme. And it came to him. Fight fire with fire, or in this case, elves with elves. With time and persistence, he was able to capture a hand full of elves, then, the experiments started. He knew that there was a balance to the world. Happy and sad, day and night, life and death. He also knew each one needed the other to be. For example, you cannot die unless you are alive in the first place. That is how there is death, it was made by life. The elves represent light, so to make dark, one would need to start with an elf. To turn the light to darkness, he . . . he . . ." She could not finish the sentence.

"He tortured them", Thranduil finished, starting to catch. She nodded.

"Those horrible, horrible blood filled screams have haunted so many elves. For once you hear them, they never stop."

"You speak as if you were there, young one."

"No, I have not been there, but I have heard the shouts. They are truly horrifying."

"But that would make you, actually I don't know, being as this story is lost history. But a lot older then the high council."

"I told you before, I am older than you. In fact, I am as old as time."

Something in Thranduil's mind clicked. "You are a messenger of the Valar!" he cried out shock.

"True. Now listen! Once he had weakened them beyond measure, he needed a way to make the ultimate change. That is where the stone comes in. This stone is pure evil, Thranduil. Fashioned from black pearls, hate, anger, and forged in the fire of a dragon, the wizard filled it with his vile magic. With the elves in there weakened state, they didn't stand a chance. One touch from the Black stone and there was no more elf. Instead, there is an orc. You get all of that?"

He nodded vigorously.

"Good", she snapped, "I'm running out of time. All you need to know is in this book." At that moment a brown leather book appeared in her hands. She placed it on the table. "I must leave now, Thranduil. Good bye and good luck. And remember one thing. Trust nobody, for nothing is as it seems." And with that, she disappeared. Once her presence had left the room, all he could see is dark. And all he could hear, were screams.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Thranduil woke with a start. Moon light flooded the room. Thranduil couldn't hold back a sigh of relief.

"I was just a dream", he told himself.

But when he looked over at his desk, the leather book was still there. No, it hadn't been a dream. It had been a vision.

**I know, I took forever to update. In my defense, I was in Canada and had writer's block. I want to take some time to thank The Bugslayer for all of the support and Reviews. You rock!**


	5. Traitor

"You're late, She-elf", Said Ujuk, head orc.

"Do you know how hard it is to sneak off into the night without anyone noticing?" The shadowy figure replied.

"Don't think we don't know what you're up to," snarled Ujuk. The rest of the gathered orcs murmured in agreement.

"Yeah! Just remember what'll happen to ya family if ya don't cooperate!" said the orc left of Ujuk.

"Silence, you orc rat! I give the orders here! Me, Ujuk! You say nothing unless spoken to!"

"You seem to have problem controlling your own," chuckled the stranger.

Ujuk whirled around and said, "Don't antagonize me, She-elf. For the orc rat is correct. _We _have your family._ We_ have the power! Don't think for one moment that _you _can talk to _us _in that way! Now tell me, did you complete your assignment?"

The stranger's head fell.

"I-I did."

She lifted her eyes to Ujuk.

"Please," she pleaded, "Don't make me do this. Please. I-I-I . . ."

Laughter erupted from all the orcs.

"Aww," said Ujuk in a mock voice, "Does our little elfling _love_ her beloved prince! Well to bad! For you are the one who was caused so much pain for the prince and trust me when I say, that there is still so much more to be had."

"But why? Why do this? Why not just send me to get the stone?"

"Foolish girl! We _want _Thranduil to fail! If he fails, that means he's dead! If he fails, that means the king will be dead!"

"Then, if you want him dead so badly, then just kill him!" She regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth. A cruel smile appeared on Ujuk's face.

"Because, Renastray, I like to toy with my pray. Your next assignment is on the tree. Now run along back to prince."

Renastray practically ran all the way back to Mirkwood.

**Sorry about the shortness. Please Review. It'll take a mire minute of your time.**


	6. In the Darkness of the Forest

Thranduil needed air. A message from the Valor was a lot to process, even for him. Pushing open the balcony doors, he was greeted by a gust of spring air. Thranduil looked up to the stars and asked them news of his father. They did not responded. He asked the trees the same question. Still, nothing, and he frowned at this. It wasn't unnatural for the stars to remain silent, but the trees almost always answered an elf, especially him! Thranduil squeezed his eyes shut, hoping beyond hope that once he opened his eyes, he'd be in his bed, the morning sun streaming in through the windows, his father laughing at him for over sleeping. But when he opened his eyes, Thranduil was still on the balcony.

A loud snap aroused him from his thoughts. Thranduil turned his head and narrowed his eyes. Far north, in the shadows of the forest, a cloaked figured weaved its way through trees, coming in the direction of the palace. Knowing full well that no elf of Mirkwood would possibly out at this hour, he smiled. A true, full smile. He'd been itching for a fight for so time. Lifting his sword and grabbing his bow, Thranduil made his way through the halls of Dologaroth, and out the northern gate, then into the woods. There, he waited.

MEANWHILE...

Renastray pulled her cloak tightly around herself.

It had been about an hour since she had had her encounter with the orcs. Truth be told she didn't want to come home. At all.

Renastray hated herself for doing this. Betraying Thranduil, breaking the law. Although she loved her family, she also loved Thranduil. Oh how badly she wanted to tell him everything! But, if she did, Renastray knew the orcs wouldn't hesitate one moment to slaughter her family. Renastray sighed. She needed to get back before someone missed her and questions aroused. Of course, no one would really ask questions. The orcs had thought of that. They had made her ask all those stupid questions to Thranduil, like "What's wrong?" and all that. When in truth, she knew exactly what was happening. She supposed, even though orcs were thought to be lacking intelligence, their plain was a good one. Acting dumb would through every one of her trail. No one asks questions they know the answer to.

She shook her head. No time to think of that now. Renastray unfolded the note.

There, in big black letters was the following:

_It is time for the next phase. Your dear prince is taking to long to piece together were to find our precious gem. I'd recommend you hurry along. It's getting harder and harder to keep my men from ripping the king limb from limb. _

Great. Just great. It was either the king or the prince. If she kept the prince in the dark, eventually time would run out and the orcs would kill the king. But, if she sent Thranduil to retrieve the stone, he was as good as dead. If the journey didn't kill him, the guardian of the gem sure would. A shudder went through her. Just thinking about it made her on edge. Her thoughts were interrupted when an arrow flew passed her head. Renastray jerked her head in the direction of the arrow. There, sitting on a branch, bow at the ready, was the prince of Mirkwood.

"Reveal yourself", he demanded.

Renastray hesitated, then reached for her hood. Thranduil's eyes widened ever so slightly.

"Renastray? What in the name of the Valor are you doing here?!"

"I could ask you the same question!"

Thranduil leaped down from his perch with flawless grace.

"I was looking out from my balcony when I saw a hooded figure coming towards the palace."

"So you investigated?"

"Obviously . . ."

He trailed off and squinted his eyes. Only then did Renastray release she hadn't yet put her note away. She quickly folded up the note as so Thranduil couldn't see, but it was too late.

"That note, Renastray, is in the black speech. Why, may I ask, is it in the black speech?"

Renastray studied the ground. What else could she do?

"Renastray . . . Hand over that paper." There was an edge in his voice.

"A-a-and why should I? The note is none of your Bis. . ."

"Renastray!"

She inhaled sharply and reluctantly handed over the note. He grabbed it without a second thought. It took a mere minute before his sword was at her neck.

"Explain yourself!"

"Thranduil you must understand!"

The blade dug deeper into her flesh. She felt the sticky sensation of blood run down her shoulder. Her breathing grew rapid.

"That, was not what I call explaining. So I'll repeat myself on last time, traitor, explain yourself."

"They've got my family!" she screamed.

The pressure on the sword lessened ever so slightly.

"Look I had to! Else, they'd die!" she continued.

Thranduil lowered his sword completely. "They? You mean you family?"

Tears threatened Renastray's eyes. "Yes", she said in a hoarse whisper.

Thranduil ran his fingers through his long, blond hair.

"Let's get back to the palace", he said, "There is much we need to discuss."

**Yeah, I know. I haven't up-dated in like, forever. I'm going to be better about up-dating from here on out. Oh, an by the way, I'm only in middle school so don't expect the grammar and spelling to be great. Well, update please! Also, I can't get rid of that bar at the top, so sorry!**


	7. Discussions

Having now changed into a dark gray tunic and pants, Thranduil began by asking questions.

"When did this all start?" asked Thranduil, leaning his bow and sword against the wall of his room.

"About week before Lord Oropher departed", replied Renastray.

"Hum . . . and I presume Gondor isn't truly in dire need?"

She shook her head.

"Hum . . . Renastray, there are so many things the orcs could have made you do. Examples: You get the stone, you tell me where to find it so the orcs actually get their trinket, you kill the king in the first place, or you kill me. Any of those things would have gotten them something, yet the orcs do none of them. Why?"

Renastray shook her head. "First of all, I don't think I'd be able to kill you or the king, much less kill a monster. . ."

She trailed off when she caught sight of Thranduil's confused face.

"What?" she asked.

"What is this monster you speak of?"

"Well, I heard some of the orcs talking about a beast that guards the gem. It's supposedly a creation of evil. Which, honestly, I believe."

"Well if it is a creature of the night, then why wouldn't it give up the stone to other followers of dark?"

"Well that's just it. The Stone lies inside the beast. If one wants the stone, one would have to face evil in the face. And kill it."

"Hum . . ."

"Stop doing that, will you?"

"Doing what?"

"Saying hum."

"Sorry. Alright, next question, do you actually know where to find this beast, furthermore, the stone?"

"Well, not really, no."

Thranduil wasted no time. He spun on his heel and sprinted to his desk. After what seemed like an hour of rummaging through papers and files, he pulled out a leather backed book. Flipping through the pages, he suddenly stopped and landed his finger on a paragraph.

"Here. This is where the stone can be found."

Renastray cocked an eyebrow.

"Wha . . . wait, were did you find that?

Thranduil shrugged off the question and continued flipping through the leather book. Renastray sighed as she remembered something her father had once told her. Trust takes time to gain. Broken trust takes even longer. How true it was.

"Oh, no." She heard him exclaim.

She shifted herself as to get a good look at what had alarmed the prince. After reading the same thing, she couldn't help but jump back a bit.

"What on in the name of the Valor . . ."

Renastray noticed Thranduil filch at the motion of the Valor. She'd have to ask him about that latter. First, they had bigger problems. For the best that had to be killed was a serpent.

"Well, at least we found our beast", exclaimed Renastray.

Thranduil remained silent. Finally, he spoke.

"What I don't get is the orc's strategy. If they were able to infiltrate Mirkwood so easily, why not just kill the royal family and be done with it? Sure they need someone to get their stone for them, but why me?"

"A little off topic, but I'll answer. If there's anything I know, it's that orcs are cruel. They live without mercy and light."

"Your point being?

"They're toying with you! To make you feel alone, helpless and afraid. They find it good fun."

This made Thranduil pause. Could the orcas really be that smart?

"The best chance for your father will be the stone, Thranduil."

"How do I know the orcs will keep their word? For all I know, this is all some sort of sick way to get me and my father killed."

"It is. That's why I said best _chance_."

Thranduil shook his head in disgust.

Renastray placed a hand on his shoulder and said, "I know I can't be trusted, but please listen to me. The only way that you could possibly get your father back is if you get the stone."

Thranduil pondered that for amount before walking over to his closet and pulling out a leather satchel.

"What are you doing?" asked Renastray.

"Taking your advice", he replied as he stuffed a black cloak into the bag.

"What? I meant that you plan! Take others with you! You can't just leave! You have to think it through! And someone has to look after the kingdom while you're gone! Besides, you don't even know how to get to the stone!"

Thranduil cocked an eyebrow as he lifted up the book. Renastray rolls her eyes. Having now put the book in a safe place, being the satchel, he began putting various weapons into the bag and on his person.

"Is that really necessary?" asked Renastray.

"Yes", he said, slipping yet another throwing knife into his boot.

Renastray shrugged and continued. "Anyway, who are you going to have run the place, while we're gone?"

"What's this 'we' thing? I have this under control."

"You mean you don't trust me."

"That too."

"Thranduil, you can't do this by yourself."

"Says who?"

"Says me."

He snorted before turning to the door.

"I'm not done with you!"

"Well that's a shame", he shout back as he ran down the stairs and into the kitchen.

By the time Renastray caught up with him, Thranduil had already filled his small bag with the necessities, which consisted mainly of lambis bread.

"Thranduil, you need someone to watch your back", she said, in such a way that one would have thought her to be begging.

"I'll manage."

With that, he exited the kitchen and made his way back up the stairs. Renastray ran after him, almost sprinting to keep up with his long strides.

"Were are you going?"

"To find someone."

"It's the middle of the night!"

"I realize that."

"But . . ."

Thranduil let out a long sigh.

"Renastray, I . . . appreciate your concern, but for Valor's sake, shut your mouth or leave me alone."

Renastray glared at him with all the hatred on middle earth. Taking no notice, Thranduil made his way down a dimly light hall way. At the end of the corridor was a large oak-wood door.

Turning to Renastray, Thranduil placed a finger on his lips and turned the door handle. The inside was well furnished with golden wall paper. In the center was a sleeping elf who looked to be no older than Thranduil.

"Thranduil . . ." said Renastray as Thranduil advanced on the elf, silent as a shadow.

Thranduil placed a hand over the elf's mouth which in turn woke him up. At first the elf's eyes were full of fear. Gradually he made more sense of his surroundings and sprung out of bed and to his feet. A frown slowly made its way a crossed his face.

"Thranduil?" he said, "What are you doing here! For Valor's sake it's the middle of the night!"

"That's what I told him", commented Renastray.

"Galwechil", said Thranduil, ignoring Renastray's remark, "As a trusted adviser, I'd like to think I can tell you anything. Can I?"

"Well, yes but . . ." Galwechil trailed off as he noticed the satchel draped over Thranduil's shoulder.

"Thranduil, are you seriously planning on leaving? Now of all times? When your father is gone?"

"Yes. There has been trouble at the western border. I plan to go check it out."

"By yourself? No. You can't do that Thranduil. If there is trouble, then take a patrol with you!"

"The patrols don't know how to keep their mouths shut. If word about this gets out, the whole kingdom will panic. It'll be a two week trip. While I'm gone, you're in charge. Try not to destroy the forest, okay?"

"Thranduil!" Galwechil protested. But Thranduil was already gone, leaving Renastray and Galwechil by themselves.

"How does he do that?" Galwechil asked.

"Don't know", replied Renastray, "All I know is that it is annoying."

"That's for sure. Listen, Renastray is it? Look, Oropher has no other children, and let's face it, he probably won't be coming back from Gondor, if you take my meaning. Go with Thranduil and make sure he comes back."

Renastray nodded. "I'll do my best."

"No Renastray. You must do more than your best. This is Thranduil we're talking about. Go now."

Renastray smiled.

"Right away."

**Sorry for the late update. The internet has been down for 2 weeks! It was not fun. Today my dad fixed it, so here I am! Updating! Happy Thanks Giving!**


	8. Follow the River

A long sigh escaped Thranduil's lips as the cracking of a stick sounded once more.

_She gets nosier and nosier with every hour that passes, _thought Thranduil.

Upon discovering that Renastray was indeed following him, which had been two hours in, it was too late to turn around and make sure she got home in one piece. He had then decided to make it to the boarder before confronting Renastray. And it looked like that time was now.

He leaned against a tree and gazed over the vast plain a few inches from him.

"Renastray, you can come out any time now", said Thranduil, blue eyes never leaving the field in front of him.

There was a pause before the sound of rustling leafs turned his head.

"How long did you know I was there?" she questioned, brushing leaves off her shoulder.

He shrugged and responded, "About two hours ago. Though I must complement you on your skills of stealth. Not many can go unnoticed by me for that long."

"Why didn't you stop me?"

He shrugged once more.

"By the time I discovered you, we were already too far into the forest for you to turn around."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Nothing. Just that you don't know your way around the forest that well", he said playfully, though there was some truth to his words. "That and I wanted to enjoy the silence while it lasted."

She smirked.

"Is that the way we're going?" she said, pointing the grassy plain up ahead.

"You have _a lot _of questions, don't you?"

"You know I do."

He sighed again.

"Yes, yes it is. We follow the Forest River."

"How long 'til we get there?"

"Renastray, would you do me a favor?"

Renastray straitened her back and walked briskly to Thranduil's side.

"Anything."

"Would you please stop asking that!?"

Renastray gave a guilty smile

"Ah, sorry. Of course."

"Good."

"But, honestly, we've been doing nothing but walking since sunrise!" she said, eyes gazing towards the mid-day sun.

"If it has slipped your mind, I will remind you that I have a time limit."

She looked at him, obviously hurt by his word choose. Thranduil proceeded to stare straight ahead and ignore her gaze. They remained like that for a while before Renastray finally broke the silence.

"I? Do you not mean 'We'?"

"No, I do not mean 'We'. I will go into the Beast's lair, alone, I will deliver the stone to the orcs, alone, and I will rescue my father,_ alone_." They walked in silence for a couple more yards.

"That sounds a little lonely. I think you should have someone with you."

"If you're implying that you . . ."

"I'm not implying anything. I'm merely stating my thoughts. But, had you continued to listen you _might _have heard me say something along the lines of, 'I'm coming with you'."

"And then I_ would _have said no."

"And then I would have followed you everywhere, despite your decision."

"And then I would have stopped you."

She paused before responding.

"How would you do that?"

"How would you follow me everywhere?"

She squinted her eyes.

"You never know, I might be useful. And if you want to do this _whole _thing alone, then why am I here?"

"I told you before . . ."

"Yes yes that I don't know my way around the forest blah blah blah."

"Well, then I think this conversation is over, don't you?"

"No, I do not. You know very well that I know my way around that forest just as well as you. So you know what I think?"

"Hum?"

"I think you brought me along because you need me for something."

"Hum."

Thranduil turned his head toward his companion. There was a moment where there eyes locked and all the world seemed to float away. Seconds seemed like years. Only after what seemed like a century, which, in truth, was a mere two minutes, did Thranduil break eye contact and say; "Curse your perceptiveness, Renastray. Okay, yes, I need you for something. I need you . . . ."

He stopped dead in his tracks.

"Valar help us . . ." he said as he reached for the two swords strapped to his sides. He glanced around for any sign of shelter to no avail. The only thing on the vast plain was grass and the small river they had been flowing.

"Thranduil, what is it!?" Renastray cried.

In response, he pointed a sword in the direction of what had distressed him so much. Renastray had to squint her eyes in order to see what was happening, but eventual, she too saw what was coming: A pack of orcs.

**Like it? Hate it? Let me know! Yeah, I left it at a cliff hanger. Hope you don't mind! ;) And yes t****he Forest River is in fact a real Middle-Earth river that cuts through Mirkwood. **


End file.
